


Never Too Far

by AeonWing



Series: Barriers Fall While Love Exists [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/pseuds/AeonWing
Summary: Post Worlds 2014, Rekkles joins Elements, Deft joins EDG.Their vows to one another unbroken, only reaffirmed by the added distance between them.That is, until Rekkles goes back to Fnatic.Who is that cute Korean jungler who reminds him an awful lot of Deft, helps him forget the dull ache of being far away from someone you have feelings for?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. I hope it'll be even better than the first installment, and I'm so excited to write this!
> 
> In addition, although it is *technically* a continuation of part 1, the premise of Dekkles' relationship is different, as opposed to a full on "I'm committed to you" feel from last story.
> 
> In that regard, the story essentially is separate, but under the assumption that Deft and Rekkles are aware of one another's feelings (and return them) coming into this one.

_“Never underestimate the power you have to take your life in a new direction.”  
 _ **\-- Germany _Kent_**

_“What a carry by Rekkles! That should be game! Elements on top of the EU LCS!”_

And the sound faded to a low hum, the bright, flashing lights coming to an end as his eyes feasted upon the familiar darkness in an all but familiar room.

Martin sighed, instinctively scanning the dark room, reminding himself that he, along with many others, was no longer a part of Fnatic. sOAZ had left. Cynaide left. xPeke left. And in the end, so did Rekkles. He could only hope that he made the right decision.

On paper, they were an all-star lineup. 4 LCS champions, and EU’s undisputed best ADC. Martin could only hope that it wasn’t for naught.

Every morning was the same.

Get out of bed, check his phone. The schedule was so ingrained, he didn’t even think twice about it. But when he unlocked his phone, he was greeted not by the plethora of notifications from social media like he used to be, but Hyukkyu’s sweet, warm smile from the wallpaper photo.

New beginnings, sweet mornings.

Smiling, he checked his inbox, seeing that Hyukkyu had left a message. Despite 7 hours of difference, both knew each other’s schedules. How nice was it to be greeted by a sweet reminder everyday, even if they couldn’t see one another.

How nice…

 

 _“Martinnn :)_ _I missing you. Wake up soon!”_

Short, but sweet. Just the simplicity of it made it all better. No doubt, Hyukkyu still struggled with English, perhaps indefinitely so. But the fact that his boyfriend never hesitated to use it in front of him, never once backed off meant so much.

Grinning, he texted back.

 

_“Hey babe. Missed you too. Do you wanna Skype later?”_

Surprisingly, the response came instantly.

 

 _“Yes :)_ _How about now? I sleep soon… But want to see pretty Martin. Want to hear Martin.”_

That was unexpected.

Unexpected, but not uninvited. Martin glanced at the time. It was barely 8 AM local time. Sure, it wasn’t too terribly late in Shanghai, but he had best not keep Hyukkyu waiting.

 

 _“Okay :)_ _I’ll be on in a bit.”_

Excited, he left the bed, carefully walking over to their scrim room. The rest of his teammates were definitely still asleep, and unfortunately, they weren’t allowed personal laptops. Not that he was particularly self-conscious of his teammates walking in on him, but surely, Hyukkyu wanted to keep their relationship a little more private too.

When the computer started up, Martin found himself glancing over what was seemingly an endless chat log. How far would he have to scroll up to find their first message? In only a few months, it felt like they covered years of dialogue.

And never once did it felt like too much, did it ever feel like enough.

Seeing that Hyukkyu’s skype icon went from red to green, Martin excitedly clicked the call button, not even a single ring before his boyfriend picked up.

Hyukkyu greeted him with a gentle wave, a slightly shy smile, contrasting vividly with Martin, who could only be described as ecstatic. The sight of Hyukkyu, even through a webcam, was enough to get the blood rushing through his veins, the sting of blushing unfettered.

“Hey,” he whispered, seeing Hyukkyu’s adorable face light up at the sound of his voice. It never failed to make him smile in return. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Hyukkyu responded, smiling back. “Bit sleepy. Most teammates, sleep already,” he yawns, running a hand through his fluffy hair, much to Martin’s delight. That was a feature he’d never get tired of seeing.

“Very late in Shanghai, yes?” Martin asked. “Not so different from Korea time?”

“Mhm,” Hyukkyu nodded back. “Only one hour. But… Berlin so different,” He whispers, slightly disappointed. It’s pitch dark in his room, aside from the dim light from the personal nightlamp. And yet, Martin could still see the lights of a busy city from the windows.

The same could not be said for Martin, where the golden rays of light seemed to get stronger by the minute.

“Yes… But still never too little time for you,” Martin whispered back. “How have you been?”

“Alright,” Hyukkyu whispers, a half-smile on his tired expression. “New team. EDG nice. But Pawn… Me only Koreans. Everyone Chinese. Hard, you know?”

And Martin could only nod in sympathy. This had never been an issue in EU LCS for him, but he could only imagine how hard it was for Hyukkyu. English between them was already an issue at times. The days to come were not going to be easy.

“Yes… But… I know you’ll be okay,” said Martin, staring into the camera, gentle gaze unwavering. “You are number one ADC, remember? You will win.”

Hyukkyu nods, the worry still present on his delicate features, but at least he looks a little better. Just hearing Martin’s reassuring tone was enough. “Yeah… I hope we, EDG, use English. Hard, but maybe, better so we easier talk, you know?”

Disjointed English yes, but the point was crystal clear. His eyes told the rest of everything he wanted to say, as it always had.

“Yes,” Martin smiled. “And… Hyukkyu?”

That caught his attention.

“Yes Martin?”

“Do you… Do you remember… What I said… Video… At worlds?” Martin asked, a hint of reluctance in his voice.

“Yes…” Hyukkyu whispered back, averting his gaze as the plethora of emotions flooded him. “And… You told me to win…But I couldn’t. SSW. Stronger. Stronger. You, me.”

And Martin couldn’t do much but nod. That was true, no way around it. But he knew, and Hyukkyu knew. They could only move forward, as time would not yield to them.

“And… I will wait for you too Martin, you know…” Said Hyukkyu, sheepish and reserved. “I will. So… Come Worlds again… Or maybe… Maybe Shanghai… I…” He bit his tongue, unsure of what to say next. The chance of Martin even finding any time to come to Shanghai was probably slimmer than his chances of winning the lottery.

But worlds… Worlds was plausible.

“I… I’ll try,” Martin whispers back, the resolve in his expression wavering briefly at the sting of leaving Fnatic. Although he believed that he had ultimately made the right decision, it wasn’t an easy one, no solid ground to stand on. “Just… New team too for me, so worried.”

“Yes… How are they?” Asked Hyukkyu, the composure returning to him. “I heard, uh Super team? Yes, coach said so, true?”

“Maybe,” Martin answered, still unsure of what was to come. “Maybe… But everyone from different team, I’m different. They Alliance, me Fnatic,” he spoke, taking care to break down his English further. In the background, he could hear the soft sounds of his teammates, surely beginning to wake up. There wasn’t much time left.

He knew.

Hyukkyu knew.

“Yes… But you will be okay,” said Hyukkyu, smiling softly at the webcam. “You know? Martin good, nice, handsome, great player,” he giggles, and Martin chuckles in return. Even if Martin wasn’t entirely confident in himself, or even his team just yet, hearing Hyukkyu made it all okay, if for just a moment.

All of it, everything, was worth it. He hoped this would not be the end, that 2014 would not be the end of legacy waiting to happen.

Be it his own, or theirs.

Rekkles and Deft.

Hyukkyu and Martin.

And suddenly, Martin can hear the rather loud indistinct chatter in the background, most certainly Chinese, followed by a frown on Hyukkyu’s otherwise immaculate visage. It looked like his time was almost up too.

“Hyukkyu?” Asked Martin, concerned. But he too, could hear the growing sounds in the background. Even if Hyukkyu wasn’t ready to go, Martin had to, sooner or later.

“Teammates drunk, I think,” he giggled, followed by an exasperated sigh. “I think I go now. Should sleep, scrims tomorrow. You too, yes?”

“Mhm,” Martin nodded, exhaling sharply. And yet another hour had passed by, another hour out of the 24 each day gifted him. 1 hour with Hyukkyu.

Aggravatingly little, but nothing either could do about it.

“I… I missed you Martin,” Hyukkyu breaths, frowning into the webcam. “So little time, you know? Just will you call me again? Later?”

Martin knew the answer to that.

Knew it even if Hyukkyu had never asked him.

“Of course I will,” he smiled, his voice gentle and soft. “Don’t be sad okay? I’ll always be here. I miss you too.”

And of course, those simple words, simple actions worked their magic, and the frown disappeared, like it was never there to begin with.

“I miss you Martin,” he finally spoke, seemingly blissfully unaware of what could only be described as growing chaos in the background. 

“I miss you too,” he replied back, never once breaking eye contact. It felt so, so unsatisfying to say it across Skype, to say it when neither could feel one another, hold one another, the memories of 2014 Worlds a distant yet nagging memory. “Take care. I’ll call you when I get the chance to. Or maybe you call me, yeah?”

But it was all they had.

All of it was worth the wait, worth the chase.

 

* * *

 

 

_In The Next Chapter:_

“What if… I can’t hold on,” said Martin, faltering, shaking his head in dismay. “I just... You’re so much better. In every way. I don’t… I don’t deserve you.”

Several seconds of stifling silence.

“I’m… I’m sorry Hyukkyu,” he choked out.

It stung. It stung so much to say that. But at the same time, saying it was a vindication. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, even if the dull aching would not recede. How long had he felt this way?


	2. Hanging On

_“All I've ever wanted was a place to belong, and someone to belong to.”_

**\-- Donna Alward**

 

** February 19th, 2015 **

The weeks went by, each team experiencing the competitive scene in a different manner. It seemed that Fnatic was back on top, with two new Korean imports, a new midlaner and marksman to boot. But the same… The same could not be said for Elements.

All star roster on paper, yes…

But the results consistently failed to show, and they fell further and further behind, even making playoffs felt implausible at this point.

These days, those were the only thoughts Martin had, waking up in the morning, only to remember that he had left Fnatic, had left EU’s undisputed top team in hope to achieve higher heights. Never had he imagined that it would end up like this.

Sighing, the boy rose from his bed, his mind clouded. They had two matches this week, one today, one tomorrow. One could only hope that Elements could pull it together, but even Martin was beginning to lose faith.

He absentmindedly checked his phone, once more greeted by Hyukkyu’s warm smile. That, at least, made him feel better. EDG was smashing LPL in China, only dropping a single match so far. That, at least, meant something.

But it felt equally bittersweet, and Martin could only think back to the last moments they had with one another. How he vowed to improve, to rise to the standard. It seemed that he was chasing a distant star at this point, with no end in sight, nothing to gain.

Would he ever get the chance to meet Hyukkyu again, to hear his warm laughter, feel his warmth, every little thing that made every little second they had together precious?

Only time would tell.

 

** February 20th, 2015 **

Yet again, Elements failed to deliver on stage. Dropping a game to Giants, then Roccat in quick succession, it really seemed like they weren’t going to make playoffs. Just re-qualifying for summer split felt like the goal now.

And that was never something any player wanted to work with.

Martin sighed, frustrated. Why couldn’t he win? Why couldn’t he replicate the success he had last year on Fnatic?

It was so demoralizing, so frustrating, so exasperating.

It wasn’t even that Fnatic was succeeding without him. But it was a major blow to his confidence to go from very peak crashing down. It hurt even more to know that Hyukkyu was succeeding, halfway across the Earth.

He wanted out.

It was only when things had finally calmed down, his teammates finally asleep did Martin dare turn on Skype. The LPL had a 2 week break this time. Surely, hopefully, Hyukkyu had some time to spare. They were talking less often, but Martin could only hope that was merely a matter of mismatching schedules. Sometimes, there’d be almost a full day between their messages.

But that hadn’t stopped them.

Skype finally opened, and Martin instinctively moved his cursor over to the chatlog with Hyukkyu. To his surprise, he didn’t need to click the call button.

For Hyukkyu had done it for him.

Hyukkyu looked as dreamy as before. And best of all, it appeared he had dyed his hair. It was a nice shade of orange, subtle, yet sassy. Although it wasn’t as fluffy as it was before, it was still just as attractive.

“Hi,” Martin smiled, waving into the webcam. “Good timing, huh.”

“Mhm,” Hyukkyu nodded, a gentle smile back. “Not sure if you pick up, but I happy you did.”

“Yeah…” Martin whispered, exhaling sharply. It was a struggle to keep his composure intact, and he could only bitterly resent that it was impossible to hide anything from Hyukkyu. He ran one hand through his slightly dishevelled hair, and in an instant, the composure faded. “Yeah… I… I’m happy too.”

Of course, Hyukkyu instantly picked up on Martin’s unease.

“Martin, are you okay?” Hyukkyu asked, wide-eyed with concern. “You look… Not good.”

So it would come to this.

“Team and I…” He began, biting his lip. This was so, so hard. “Don’t work together. Hard. We always lose,” He breathed, eyes fluttering shut in defeat.

Hyukkyu had heard. If there were any matches he’d squeeze in some time to watch, it was Martin’s.

“I… I saw,” Hyukkyu nodded, eyes filled with sympathy as they met Martin’s.

Martin hated it. He hated the fact that it didn’t look like he would ever live up to the legacy that Hyukkyu was just starting. Hated that he might never get a chance to stand by his side as an equal.

No response.

“Martin, I’m sorry,” said Hyukkyu, this time taking care not to sound condescending or with pity. “I know… It’s hard. I know. I wish…” He bit his tongue.

As if he needed to finish those words.

“I wish you were here too,” he shook his head, one hand pressed into his forehead, running it through his hair again. “I know, I know,” He whispered, voice breaking. He knew the tears were going to come sooner or later.

A brief, stifling silence.

“Martin I… I never losing faith, you know?” Hyukkyu finally spoke. “I Always dream, hope we… I see you again, you know?” For someone who was normally so self conscious about how he spoke English, this was a welcome surprise.

“So don’t… No give up, okay? I remember, I said I wait for you…” He whispered, never once faltering as the words were born. “I will wait for you. I will.”

It was almost a surprise to hear Hyukkyu say that. For one reason or another, Martin always worried, always felt that he would be under scrutiny. Even from Hyukkyu. It felt silly, but nonetheless, Martin couldn’t help but fear that possibility.

That one day, he wouldn’t have someone like Hyukkyu to turn to.

“It’s just…” Martin whispered. “It’s just it feels so hard. So alone.”

“I know Martin, I know,” said Hyukkyu. “I lonely. Wish you were here. But I promise… You promise too. And I not lose faith in you, remember?” That was as honest of an answer as Hyukkyu could give. “Even if this split bad, promise me you won’t give up, okay?”

“What if… I can’t hold on,” said Martin, faltering, shaking his head in dismay. “I just... You’re so much better. In every way. I don’t… I don’t deserve you.”

Several seconds of stifling silence.

“I’m… I’m sorry Hyukkyu,” he choked out.

It stung. It stung so much to say that. But at the same time, saying it was a vindication. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, even if the dull aching would not recede. How long had he felt this way?

But Hyukkyu would have none of it.

“No Martin, you’re wrong,” said Hyukkyu, finding footing in his wording. “I… You is. Are always number one to me.”

“But I…”

“No Martin,” he shook his head. “You are… Kindest… Nicest person I meet. I… I happy I could find you. I not regretting anything. So please., don’t say it. Please…”

His breath hitched on that final please. It was so raw, so untamed. It chilled Martin to the bone.

But he got his point across.

“But, that one night, at the Samsung…” Martin whispered, biting his lip in apprehension at the unpleasant memory. “No…”

“Martin, it’s okay. No… I know. Not perfect, but good, you know?” Hyukkyu responded. “I know no one perfect. But it, I love you and all your not perfections, you know?”

Despite himself, he let out a shuddering breath.

But after all, this was the crux of any relationship. Nothing was perfect.

But Hyukkyu was willing to put up with it. That alone, spoke volumes.

How silly it seemed, just half a year ago, chasing after a fantasy of a boy he never once met in flesh.

“Yeah… I guess,” said Martin, nodding weakly. “I’m sorry, I’m just so alone. It’s so hard, and I wish… I wish you were here. I know I said it already, but I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too Martin, I do,” said Hyukkyu, closing his eyes. “But… Far away and I know. I know it not easy. But I want try. Try make it work, you know? You. I… Us.”

“Me too,” he whispered back.

“So… I never once giving up on you, so you… No give up either, okay?”

“I’ll try… I’ll try,” he breathed, exhausted. “I promise that, at least.”

“Good,” Hyukkyu nodded, some relief washing over his concerned expression. It wasn’t fair, Martin thought. He hated the idea of causing Hyukkyu to worry. But who else could he turn to?

After all, what are soulmates for?

“I miss you so much,” said Martin after a long silence. “I’m sorry… I’m just stressed. I just feel so lost without a team I trust, without you."

And for once in what felt like an eternity, he could see the remnants of a smile break on the boy's delicate features. There was no disappointment, no worry in his eyes. Just the comforting, soul-feeding gaze that reminded Martin so fondly of the few nights they had together.

“I miss you too Martin.” Staring deeply into Martin’s eyes, those teal pools holding him. “Hang in there.”

 

* * *

 

 

_In the next chapter:_

 

“Martin… Will you not be coming to MSI?” Hyukkyu asked, averting his gaze from the webcam in disappointment. “In America… I know… But…”

Martin sighed, biting his tongue in apprehension. He wouldn’t be able to go. Not only did Elements fail to even make playoffs, but he had already promised his family he’d come back during what would be a rather long offseason.

But on the other hand…

“No… I won’t be able to,” he finally spoke.

Hyukkyu let out a dismayed sigh. “Martin… I…”

“I’m returning to Fnatic next split,” said Martin, some semblance of vitality in his voice once more. “And I promise you.”

That caught Hyukkyu’s attention. One quick glance into the webcam, and he saw something he hadn’t seen in so long. A renewed man, a deepened conviction. His eyes said it all.

“I will make it to Worlds. If not for myself, then for you. For us.”

 

 


	3. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm back again.  
> The Rekkover parts will start next chapter, stay tuned ^^
> 
> Fluff and angst will become a regular thing again. Also expect a lot more internal monologue starting from here on out

_“The scariest thing about distance is you don’t know if they’ll miss you or forget about you.”  
_

**\- Nicholas Sparks  
**

** April 26th, 2015 **

_“And that’s going to be game! EDG will represent China at the 2015 Mid Seasonal Invitational in America!”_

Cheers erupted throughout the stadium. It was deafening. A single glance, blinding lights. Fame. Glory. It felt surreal. In his first year away from Korea, with a totally new support, and a completely different team, he had done it. In a grueling 5 game series.

Overcoming every hurdle. Overcoming every challenge.

His eyes were set on the international stage.

And yet, knowing he had qualified for MSI brought a whole new meaning of longing and dismay. Fnatic won spring split, taking down UoL. But Martin wasn’t on FNC anymore. _Rekkles_ wasn’t there anymore. If there was one Western player Hyukkyu revered, treasured, and wanted to see succeed, it was Martin. It was Rekkles. Yet life was not without its cruelty.

Would they never meet again?

It was a frightening prospect to think about, and Hyukkyu could only look down at his feet, concealing what could not be concealed amidst an otherwise lively group hug. Even as they held that trophy. Even as the confetti rained, Hyukkyu could only sigh, mentally lamenting.

_Will I never see you again?_

 

* * *

 

 

Sleep had not come easily to Martin, curled up within the sole comfort of a warm blanket despite the regular season being long over. Not a single day had passed that regret wasn’t at the forefront of his thoughts. This was not the ending he had expected, that anyone could have predicted. Disaster had struck time and time again. Elements finished 7th with a dismal 7-11 W/L record.

They had not fulfilled the legacy left by the previous iteration of Alliance.

Martin had not fulfilled the legacy of a player with history on Fnatic. _Rekkles_ had not fulfilled the legacy that he alone had paved.

He bit his lip, feeling the unpleasant twinge of knowing that Fnatic would be representing Europe at MSI, without him. That he wouldn’t be part of it, the team, the organization, a place he could call family.

A Fnatic without Rekkles.

But what felt even worse was knowing that EDG would represent China. Knowing that Deft would be the one between the two of them to rise to the challenge.

The international stage.

A Fnatic without Martin.

Despite himself, that brought the makings of a smile to his otherwise desolate expression. He was happy. Genuinely happy that Hyukkyu found success in China. It was just bittersweet that he wouldn’t be sharing that glory with him. At first he hadn’t thought much about it, always trying to just aim for the top. He had tried to just put his head down, dig deep, play his heart out.

But it hadn’t paid off. Like everything else hadn’t. How could he make it to Worlds, let alone win Worlds, if he couldn’t even win a split anymore? It sucked. It really _fucking_ sucked. Seeing Fnatic win without him. Seeing Hyukkyu win without him. All the while he was stuck on a “super team,” one that proved to be a huge disappointment.

It had not occurred to him that this combination of events could have occurred. Lauri, Paul, and Enrique leaving Fnatic at the time made it seem like a good idea to leave Fnatic. No one in their right mind could have predicted the new roster to achieve those heights. It had not occurred to him that Elements would flounder with such talent on paper either. Sure, Hyukkyu winning in China wasn’t something Martin had doubted, but so soon? A team with three Chinese players and two Koreans?

Language barrier be damned, he thought to himself. He knew well enough language barriers could be overcome. He and Hyukkyu were living proof of that.

He let out a sigh, rolling to his side, the presence of the bedroom wall still obscured partially by darkness. He knew. Knew well enough that this team wouldn’t last. It had occurred to him that those results were unacceptable, that sooner or later, the news would be announced that they’d be released from the roster, to start anew. But where would he go?

Would Fnatic want him back, after he left them? After winning spring with a completely new, yet stronger roster?

He sighed, staring tiredly at the all too familiar ceiling of an all too familiar room. Walls like a prison, he felt trapped. Wasting his time on a team doomed to fail. All while his old team succeeded, rose to glory in Cinderella-esque fashion. All while Hyukkyu would be lauded, while EDG would take the crown without falling down.

Forget Fnatic. Forget winning EU, winning worlds. Dare he say it forget Hyukkyu. Because this couldn’t be the end. It couldn’t be. He had no doubt someone of his caliber would be picked up by a team. Surely, his career wasn’t coming to an end just yet.

But would that roster achieve heights?

Would it get him anywhere?

Reunite him with Hyukkyu? With _Deft_ _?_

He had no answer to any of those, no read on the future. It was as much of a mystery waiting to pave itself as it was a nightmare coming to life. All he could do was wait. Wait for the inevitable announcement that he’d be removed from the team. That the bleeding would stop.

And wait for the inevitable call.

_But from whom?_

* * *

Word of Elements disbanding was quick to reach the ears of everyone on Fnatic.

It came as no surprise to anyone. Elements was lauded to be a super team, one that would take the EU LCS by storm. And everyone knew how well that went. Whoever leaked it hadn’t really done anything that wouldn’t have been done.

Or surprised anyone, Yeujin thought to himself, happily scrolling through Reddit.  He was alone, late at night by his computer desk. Everyone must have been asleep, or at least locked within the confines of their rooms. He wouldn’t be interrupted.

The musings of Redditors could be best described as baseless gossip, but he couldn’t help but admit that it was interesting. Of all the players on the team he was most interested in, it was no doubt Rekkles. The Scandinavian prince himself, Fnatic’s previous marksman.

Where would he go? What team would he end up on? Yeujin had no answers to such a question, but he was certain whatever team Rekkles ended up on would be lucky. Or at least, that’s what everyone had expected when he landed on Elements. But something told him this would be different. That Rekkles’ departure from the team would signify a shift and evolution in him.

A superstar player doesn’t just experience failure and pretend nothing ever went wrong, right? Surely Reignover, “GameOver” himself, would know that better than anyone else, howhumbling his time on Incredible Miracle was. How much he wanted to prove himself. How different his time on Fnatic was. No doubt in his mind that Rekkles was no different. Surely something would change. Someone who made worlds last year would not tolerate being knocked out of playoff contention this year.

_Rekkles._

How nice it would have been to have a chance to work with him, play with him, Yeujin thought to himself. Although he barely knew Rekkles, other than from watching his interviews, Fnatic’s older content, and the occasional exchange in the player longue, the boy possessed a charm that Yeujin couldn’t quite shake off.

How nice it would have been.

He must have lost track of time. The fatigue in his limbs was suddenly overwhelming, and they would be back to scrimmaging soon. They weren’t just the champions of EU 2016 Spring of course. They were EU’s representative at MSI. The first international event he had the chance to attend, for the first attempt since arriving in Europe to clear his name. Winning Europe was one thing, but the international stage was a whole different beast.

He yawned, taking off his glasses to gently rub his eyes, before turning the computer off. The steps to his room were familiar, after so much time in the Fnatic house. It was instinctive, almost automatic, but it was at that moment that he caught the sound of indistinct chatter.

It was Oliver’s voice.

_That’s weird._

It wasn’t that uncommon for their manager to stay up late, Yeujin had realized during his tenure on the team. But he’d usually be tying up loose ends, absent-mindedly working in silence. This sounded different. He took a few reluctant steps, listening carefully.

English was no longer much of a challenge for him, but this far away, the words still sounded faint, and he could only make out the phonology of the language, barely the individual words. It crossed his mind that this was none of his business, that he’d probably be reprimanded were he to get caught.

It didn’t matter.

Curiosity won out, and he continued his careful footsteps until he was a hair’s breadth from being scolded. Any closer and he wouldn’t be able to conceal his presence any longer. Oliver’s voice still sounded garbled, alien to his ears, but Yeujin could faintly make out the words on the bright screen amidst a dimly lit room. Or at least he recognized what was on the screen.

It was Riot’s player database for EU LCS.

_What… or who could he possibly be looking for?_

It was puzzling. It hadn’t crossed his mind that anyone on their team was at risk of being dropped. They just won Spring Split, and they were going to represent Europe at MSI. He knew Elements were going to disband, that much was obvious.

But he still couldn’t put two and two together.

That was, until Oliver spoke again. Words he never expected to hear, never dreamed of listening to.

 

“Hello? Martin? I’ve talked to your manager already; would you like to…”

 

* * *

 

All the way in China, it’s only a little later until news reaches Hyukkyu’s ears. Were it not for his constant communication with Martin, it was still only a matter of time before Elements released their own statement. He had no clue what team Martin would end up on, or if he’d ever see Martin again. Staring blankly at the small words on the Skype window, he merely wondered what were the implications of such a revelation.

English had become a little easier since joining a Chinese team, and finally the words made sense to him. If only just a little more.

 

_5:56_

_Martin Larsson: I want to talk to you when you have the time. I know you’re preparing for MSI, but just this last time before you go, please._

He hadn’t had to think much before typing back, praying his grammar was understandable.

_11:48_

김혁규: _Martin? What is it you want telling me?_

He was not alone in the scrim room, yet he was confident no one could see the small words on the screen, let alone understand it. It occurred to him that waiting like this wouldn’t help. Martin would call him, be it on skype, or by phone eventually, if not right now. It was almost 5 AM in Germany. To expect Martin to be up at that time was ridiculous in its own right. Hyukkyu sighed, and he was about to minimize the Skype window until he saw Martin’s skype icon switch from gray to green. His eyes lit up and it was only mere seconds before the buffering dots and pen popped up in the chat.

He waited intently, praying that the incoming message wouldn’t be too difficult to understand. Martin’s previous message was still there, weightily staring back at him with sharp precision. He could only wonder what it was that was so important that Martin would use such a tone.

_I want to talk to you._

Quite a contrast from all their other messages.

That wasn’t like him, was it?

 

11:56

_Martin Larsson: Can I call you right now? Phone if not Skype._

When the message finally popped up into the bubble, Hyukkyu felt a wave of relief wash over him. No one had to know. No one would assume anything if he left the scrim room for a few minutes. They weren’t doing a scrim block right now. He could pass it off as going to the washroom. He’d be back in mere minutes.

 

_11:57_

김혁규: _Phone, okay? I call soon, is fine?_

_Martin Larsson: Yes. I will wait._

That worked. Hyukkyu nodded to the screen, before quickly shutting it off. His teammates were too busy distracted by something, chatting in Chinese. He could only make out a few words, but he could only guess it was something about girls. Language had never been a strong suite for him, but after his time with Martin, he learned to appreciate the effort involved in learning a new one.

They wouldn’t notice him leaving, for sure. Careful steps led him to the familiarity of his room. Only then did he finally take out his phone, dialing the number he had memorized by heart. Two seconds. Two seconds was all it took for Martin to pick up.

Hyukkyu let out a breath, the familiar voice like golden chimes causing relief to wash over him. English was difficult, it was daunting. But not when Martin was speaking to him. Martin had been, and was still the only person he felt comfortable speaking to in a language that was still wholly unfamiliar to him.

“Hyukkyu?”

He still sounded as adorable as before, Hyukkyu thought to himself, smiling sweetly at the accented pronunciation of his name.

“Hi,” he replied.

“Sorry it’s been so long since I called. I know you are busy and I was really stressed,” Martin spoke back.

_Stressed?_

Hyukkyu didn’t know what that word meant, or more accurately, he couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter though; his mind could piece together the rest. No doubt Martin had a tough time over the past few months, it was only natural he couldn’t find the time to call.

“It… Okay,” he whispered back. “I just happy you call, you know?”

“Me too,” Martin whispered, almost a purr.

The endearing tone was unchanged. Hyukkyu would never get tired of it. But time was limited, and any longer he feared his teammates would know. Surely, Martin didn’t have all the time in the world either right now. Best to cut to the chase.

“Martin, what is it you want to telling me?” He asked, biting his lip.

 _To tell me,_ he corrected in his thoughts, but held back on correcting himself in voice. Martin had already started speaking.

“I left Elements, you already know right?” He asked, almost stating it. “I told you a few days ago.”

“Yes.”

Even if Martin hadn’t told him, he would have found out on his own. Not a day went by that he didn’t follow the team. It was a mere few days apart between Martin telling him and the team announcing it. Google Translate had proved immensely helpful, even if it spat out ridiculous, wholly incorrect Korean phrases.

“That’s not all though,” the voice spoke again. “I’m going to take some time off to recover, but…”

_Some time off._

Hyukkyu frowned at that. How much more time? How much longer? He knew this wouldn’t be easy, he had never asked for it to be easy. This long distance… Relationship? If you could even call it that, would never be easy. The tightness in his chest at that reminder was an unwelcome reminder of that predicament. He had hoped Martin might have been able to find some time to come to America for MSI. Hyukkyu knew it was a long shot, wholly unrealistic.

But that hadn’t stopped him from hoping.

“Martin… Will you not being come to MSI?” Hyukkyu asked, averting his gaze to the hardwood floor in disappointment. “In America… I know… But…”

He could hear Martin sigh, and Hyukkyu bit his tongue in apprehension. Martin wouldn’t be able to go. He had feared that much, as much as he had resented it. He knew it as much as he had hoped. How nice it would have been. Martin, with him while he’d represent China and Korea on stage. Martin, with him while he’d raise the trophy.

Martin.

“No… I won’t be able to,” he finally spoke.

Hyukkyu let out a dismayed sigh. “Martin… I…”

“I’m returning to Fnatic next split,” said Martin, some semblance of vitality in his voice once more. “And I promise you.”

That caught Hyukkyu’s attention. He didn't need a perfect understanding of English to understand, to hear something he hadn’t heard in so long. A renewed man, a deepened conviction. That voice that spoke volumes.

“I will make it to Worlds. If not for myself, then for you. For us.”

 

 

_In the next chapter:_

As soon as he laid his eyes on the cute boy who would be his jungler, something changed. He felt his chest tighten, but it wasn’t one that was particularly uncomfortable, merely… Surprising. He hadn’t expect to feel this.

Not since Hyukkyu.

_What does this mean?_

He wondered, suddenly feeling nervous when the boy smiled warmly at him.

“Hello… _Martin_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If you liked it or hated it, leave a comment?  
> I always appreciate feedback of any sort
> 
> Thanks to onlypreciousloves for betaing this~ ^^


	4. The Unexpected

_“Few people when meet first time_ _they feel that meeting each other was the purpose of their life.”_

\- Amit Kalantri

**May 12th 2015 **

The summers of Cologne are warm, yet not too warm, and Martin can only snuggle at the comforting atmosphere as he stood just steps from the door of the Fnatic gaming house. Everything had changed. From location to teammates, but just knowing he would be part of the Fnatic brand again, the Fnatic organization brought the makings of a smile to him. He could not find a home, a family, on Elements. At least, not in the same manner that Fnatic gave him. Now all of that would change.

 

_Family._

 

He hadn’t felt a sense of that in the longest time. Sure, going back home to Sweden during the offseason was a break, a vacation, but that wasn’t where he’d be spending three quarters of the year. He hasn’t felt a sense of family since his days on Fnatic. Not since Lauri, Paul, Bora and Enrique were there. Being the youngest of the family felt awkward, he wouldn’t lie, but it was still better than nothing. Better than feeling disconnected from everyone on Elements.

Now only Bora remained. Enrique and Paul left to form their own team, while Lauri retired. It was bittersweet to think about – brothers turned rivals – but such was life. Such was the way of eSports. But it wasn’t like no one took their places. Martin had heard, had even spoken with many of the new members of Fnatic.

Seunghoon was quite the jokester, and it was immediately evident. Even being in the same room as him on LCS days felt uplifting. Fabian had an indescribable aura about him that surely drove people to him. Maybe it was the smile, maybe it was his easygoing, competitive banter. Then there was Yeujin.

The cute Korean jungler that replaced Lauri remained much of a mystery to Martin. He knew little about him, judging solely based on their few interactions at the LCS studio. Mild-mannered, a little shy, and charismatic were the first few traits that popped up.

But what impressed Martin the most was his English. Sure, it was imperfect, but easily fluent enough to communicate his thoughts. Maybe it was the way he spoke, carefully choosing his words. Maybe it was the adorable accent.

Maybe it was just that Yeujin reminded him oddly of Hyukkyu, all the way back in China. It’s been a while since they last spoke, and Martin can only imagine it being due to LPL starting soon. Hyukkyu was surely back in China after winning MSI.

Just as Martin was back in Germany.

He let out a sigh, absent-mindedly knocking on the door of the Fnatic house, meanwhile glancing at the black screen of his phone. There was yet to be a beep, or a flashing light, and he could only feel slightly disappointed that Hyukkyu had not texted him back just yet. It wasn’t that he doubted him, but it always felt like “enough” wasn’t something that existed between them. Opposite sides of the world, bound only by text and skype.

It must have looked pitiful.

Twelve hours in between texts. It wasn’t nothing but it was hardly sufficient.

His thoughts were cut short when footsteps could be heard from behind the door, followed by the unmistakable sound of unlocking. Martin had expected Oliver to answer. Or perhaps Luis. Neither of them were _bad_ but he knew little of them. A highly impersonal relationship at best.

But it wasn’t either of them. It was Bora. His former support, partner, and friend. Had he lost weight? He looked healthier, a little more physically fit than Martin had remembered. He carried a soft, expectant expression, but it was genuine. Martin’s arrival was obviously expected, but this was more than that. The expression was… comforting. As if the expectant smile was more than just regarding Martin’s arrival at this hour, but also about being a part of this team again.

Almost as if Bora was welcoming home.

“Martin,” he smiled, nodding politely. “Welcome back.”

Even the tang of a French accent when he spoke was a familiar welcome. As if nothing had ever changed between them. A year of scrims and games together, a year of hearing his calming, authoritative voice. It felt reassuring. Like a constant he could depend on.

“Bora,” Martin nodded back. “Good to see you buddy.”

Comforting silence. If there were two words that could describe what it was like between them, those would be the words Martin would have chosen. Like the older brother he never had, who would look out for him, even if their interests might not always align.

It was comforting, like he was being welcomed back to his long-lost family.

Everything was different about the Fnatic house. That much was obvious even from the first step. Everything he was used to was gone. But it nonetheless felt like _Fnatic_ , it felt like _home_ to him. That wasn’t something he could say for the past few months.

It wasn’t something he could have said while on Elements.

Bora led him to the scrim and discussion room. The familiar row of computers brought the makings of a grin to Martin’s lips. That was one constant he could remember along with the arrangement of the couches and seats that made up the lounge area.

 

_No place like home._

It had then occurred to him that they weren’t alone. Far from it.

But more than that, he recognized Luis and Oliver sitting in the lounge area, manufactured composure and goodill blanketing their faces. Professional as always, Martin thought to himself.

“Hello, Martin,” Oliver spoke, standing up to greet him formally. The practiced composure in his voice was familiar, like the time they had spoken over the phone, mere weeks ago. “I believe we’ve already talked, but you’ve yet to meet Luis formally.”

He gestured over to the man who would be his coach, who merely nodded politely in greeting. Despite never speaking with him personally, Martin had seen him countless times on stage. A fantastic coach, if memory served him well.

Fnatic represented Europe at MSI after all.

No formalities. That was something Martin appreciated about the quick introductions. Everything that needed to be done had already been done. Processing, formalities, paperwork, all of it was done. Today would just be about settling down and getting to meet his new teammates. His new family.

Just the way he wanted it.

From the corner of his eye, he could catch the sight of what appeared to be the dining area and the kitchen. Martin could hear the sound of a quiet conversation from the kitchen. Definitely English, although the familiar sound of a Korean accent was unmistakable. His ears perked at the familiarity of it, at the fond memory of the boy waiting for him back in China.

He smiled weakly at that, wondering how Hyukkyu was feeling all the way back in China now. Although EDG had won MSI, Hyukkyu had told him that life outside of playing together was still difficult. How he didn’t have much of a life outside of the gaming house, how the food was difficult to get used to, how he felt isolated from everyone but Pawn. About how much he missed Martin, and how he was sad that Martin hadn’t been a part of Fnatic when they qualified for MSI.

But it wasn’t without it’s positives either. He remembered how happy Hyukkyu sounded behind that phone when Martin announced he’d be part of Fnatic again. How radiant his smile was through that webcam on the eve of EDG’s MSI victory. How natural and effortless he spoke a language unfamiliar to him during his off time in Korea.

He remembered all of it.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly pulling it out, his face lit up when he saw Hyukkyu’s face flash across the screen, followed by his message.

 

_(1:27) Hyukkyu: Hi Martin. Sorry I didn’t message more earlier. Scrim took long, you know? I going out with team tonight, maybe we meet cute girls :) Careful Martin_

 

That brought an amused grin to Martin’s face. Of course, Hyukkyu was just joking. But it was funny nonetheless. He could only imagine what it was like, Hyukkyu with his Chinese teammates out at a club, some cute Chinese girl flirting with him. How hilarious that would be, seeing Hyukkyu mildly flustered.

Lucky him.

 

(1:29) _Martin: Aww, cuter than me? :)_

It was then that he was elbowed in the ribs, a little more sharply than he had expected. Wincing in moderate pain, Martin averted his gaze from the phone screen, absent-mindedly blacking the phone to meet Bora’s bemused expression.

“Your room?” He laughed, gesturing towards the second floor. “Who are you texting anyways? No dude looks that happy unless it’s their girlfriend.”

It was good to have him back indeed, tracing his footsteps towards the unfamiliar second floor. Everything really was different now. The rooms, the floor, the orientation of the computers.

But not Bora. But Hyukkyu. That was something he could depend on.

“Take a guess,” he finally answered, trademark confident grin as his gaze fixed on Bora. “Three tries.”

That caused him to laugh dryly. Like it was some horrible joke. “Just get settled down, we’ll formally introduce you to everyone when you’re done,” and he departed.

Martin’s new room was not too large, yet not too shabby either. There was plenty of room for improvements, but even plain and unadorned, it welcomed him. The luggage was heavy and a hassle, but the buzz of his phone in his pocket delayed him to no end. Unpacking could wait; Hyukkyu could not.

He smiled, lying down on the mattress, staring with a blank, small smile on his lips as Hyukkyu’s picture flashed in front of him again, followed by the quick unlocking of the phone.

 

_(1:50) Hyukkyu: No Martin is always number 1 :)_

_(1:51) Martin: Nooo I think Hyukkyu is number 1 :)_

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes was all he had to wrap up today’s conversation with Hyukkyu. An aggravatingly small amount of time, but every minute he had felt valuable. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. He wouldn’t know when the next time they could meet in person was.

It made every moment all the more precious.

But at last, he could finally hear the quiet, reserved knock against his door. It appeared it was time, and everyone was ready for the formal introductions. Couldn’t have been better timing, Martin thought to himself, smiling at the departing message Hyukkyu had sent him.

“I miss you too,” he whispered quietly, before shutting off the phone screen again, sluggish steps as he made his way to the door.

“Martin?” It was Bora’s voice.

And Martin’s response. “I’ll be down in a couple of seconds!”

Even from upstairs, the sound of indistinct chatter was unmistakable. He could hear Bora’s familiar, accented English, and one less familiar voice. Probably Fabian, judging from the accent. Another distinct conversation in Korean could also be heard, and Martin couldn’t help but smile at that. How he wished he could understand it.

How nice it would have been.

Making his way down, he was met with the reassuring smiles of his new teammates. From Seunghoon to Fabian and finally Yeujin. His eyes wandered, meeting their comforting gazes, one by one.

Seunghoon offered him a quiet greeting in accented English. Kind and calm were the first impressions Martin had of the quiet boy. Quite a contrast from the word of mouth he had received about Seunghoon, and Martin could only smile at that, the difference probably due to the two of them still wholly unfamiliar with one another. He nodded back politely.

Fabian had the same grin, mirroring Martin’s own. Maybe it was the way stood. Maybe it was the casual pat on his shoulder, or the slightly cocky demeanor that reminded Martin a little of himself. But whatever it was, he knew he’d be great friends with Fabian.

But as soon as he laid his eyes on the cute boy who would be his jungler, something changed. He felt his chest tighten, but it wasn’t one that was particularly uncomfortable, merely… surprising. He hadn’t expected to feel this. To feel his heart flutter a little, to hear his breathing hitch in mild stupor.

He hadn’t felt this way since Hyukkyu.

 

_What does this mean?_

He wondered, suddenly feeling nervous when the boy smiled warmly at him.

“Hello… _Martin_.”

Even the way he spoke sounded familiar, if not just much cleaner, more precise. The pronunciation was almost perfect, marred only by the slight tang of a Korean accent, which only made it all the more adorable to listen to. Like listening to Hyukkyu speak without having to struggle with English.

It felt… reassuring.

A welcoming wave of relief washed over him, and Martin smiled back at the boy, nodding politely. His eyes studied him more closely. There were indeed differences of course that much was obvious, they weren’t the same person. It just felt surprising to be reminded of Hyukkyu.

Maybe it was that adorable smile. Maybe it was the adorable accented English. Maybe it was his small, slender frame that reminded Martin of the few nights he had spent with Hyukkyu, back in Singapore. But whatever it was, it was unexpected. No one could have expected this, but then again, Martin hadn’t expected _Hyukkyu_ to happen either. Life threw so many conundrums his way, and he yet again, perhaps had just been thrown another one.

 _He’s trouble_ , Martin thought to himself, smiling cheekily at the idea, but despite himself, held down the blush in his cheeks. Yeujin would just be his teammate.

So what if he reminded him a little of Hyukkyu? Hyukkyu was waiting for him back in China, and now so was Martin, here in Germany. And when introductions were finished, he allowed himself a brief glance at his phone again, laying his eyes once more on the final message Hyukkyu had sent him for the night. He had yet to respond, for merely staring at it brought some sense of comfort to him.

 

_(2:05) Hyukkyu: I go now Martin. I always missing you and no worry, cute girl won’t ever make me forgetting you :)_

**_Won’t ever make me forget you._ **

* * *

 

_In the next chapter:_

Now he was really certain the alcohol was taking root. It wasn’t that Yeujin wasn’t pretty normally- the boy was _very_ pretty. Almost dangerously so. In fact, Yeujin reminded him of Hyukkyu, and the alcohol definitely wasn’t helping.

Martin blinked a few times, almost to reassure himself that he wasn’t hallucinating. The beat of the music wasn’t helping, synching to the growing beat of his heart, and he quickly became aware that Yeujin had been staring at him.

“You’re so pretty,” Martin finally said, blushing when Yeujin giggled at the compliment.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if you liked it leave a comment? I really appreciate them ;)


	5. First Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Hello? I've decided I *actually* want to finish this. Sort of as homage to 2 of my favorite ships of all time. This chapter is short, just to get the story back on the road but it'll get longer

_“Trust me, you can dance”_

\- Vodka

** May 25th, 2015 **

The days rolled by, until the dawn of the summer split was nearly upon them. The team was gelling together quite nicely, with positive scrim results and strong chemistry outside the playing field. Febiven was proving to be quite the talented midlaner, worthy of xPeke’s successor, and Fabian was proving to be quite the charming guy who shared a lot of Martin’s interests. Huni and Reignover had impeccable synergy in game, as Seunghoon and Yeujin replicated the same friendship and bond outside the rift. And Yellowstar? Bora? An old faithful, a mentor and friend, both in and outside League.

_Home_.

That was what this was. A _home._ He felt at ease again. Martin and the team spent the days scrimming and begrudgingly participating in whatever bonding activities Luis prescribed, the nights he spent tucked away in bed sleepily texting the boy who toiled away halfway across the world. Hyukkyu.

Mismatching schedules were their worst enemy, but Martin swore he’d always set aside a few minutes a day for Hyukkyu’s sake. The LPL had commenced, EDG looking to repeat their spring split success with even more dominance.

Martin only hoped they could both meet again.

Tonight was different though. Tonight, they were going out. An innocent bit of drinking, maybe some clubbing, Martin wasn’t sure. Faintly at the back of his mind he remembered Hyukkyu’s last adventure out. How some girl hit on him and how uncomfortable he was, and how his teammates relentlessly made fun of him for it.

Giggling to himself, the Swede took a last glance at his phone, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of the cute Korean staring back at him from the wallpaper, before stepping out of his room. A few sprays of hair gel and cologne later, he joined his teammates at the front of the house.

The sun was coming down, and after a cab ride and a fight with the bouncer over the legitimate age of the Koreans, the team successfully made it in to the club. Gesturing over to a few empty seats, it became quickly apparent that Seunghoon had little to no tolerance for alcohol. Perhaps due to his age, perhaps due to genetics. Yeujin fared better, with Fabian faring the best. A few rounds in, Martin noticed Fabian depart the bar, appearing to have caught the interest of a rather pretty girl. Shooting an eyebrow raise in approval, they quickly disappeared into the thicket of dancing, sweat, and loud music.

“Looks like Fabian’s trying to get laid tonight,” a voice from behind Martin said. There was the familiar tang of a Korean accent that never failed to pique his interest. Spinning around, he found himself staring at a slightly buzzed Yeujin, who merely shrugged at the prospect of Fabian flirting.

“Yeah, looks like it,” Martin responded, signaling to the bartender to hit him with another shooter. “Can’t blame him.”

“Of course not,” Yeujin agreed, giggling at that, pausing for a moment to gaze at Martin. The Swede couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his eyes are. Wondering if it’s just the alcohol and growing buzz that was causing him to think such things, Martin cleared his throat, a new subject already at the tip of his tongue.

“So,” he started, wrapping his lithe fingers around the shooter glass. “Did you go drinking often in Korea?” He asked, finally downing the shot, his face briefly twinging in discomfort at the immediate foul-tasting alcohol.

“Not really, no,” the boy responded. “Probably explains why I can’t drink too much,” he frowned, glancing at what appeared to be a half-finished fruity drink.

“You drinking that?” Martin grinned, half teasingly, half serious, to which Yeujin rolled his eyes at, before averting his gaze to the club, where someone was yelling. The unmistakable accent gave it all away- Seunghoon was probably a bit too drunk for his own good.

“I’ll be right back,” Yeujin murmured, half amused, before disappearing into the crowd, probably to assist Bora in getting Seunghoon out. For a split-second Martin wondered if he should also go to help, but when he stood up, it appeared that whatever had happened was resolved, and he sat back down, eyeing the little drink that Yeujin left.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he grinned, but departed for the dance floor anyways when no one came back. To his amusement he found Seunghoon sitting on the side, with a less-than-amused Bora trying to keep him in check, Fabian dancing with the same pretty girl. Only Yeujin was nowhere to be seen.

Carefully maneuvering through the mass of sweaty bodies, he made his way to Bora.

“Hey, do you know where Yeujin went?” Martin inquired, patting the drunk Seunghoon on the head.

Bora raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought he went back to you. I guess he’s somewhere in the crowd then.”

To his credit, the dance floor _was_ huge, and the lights were a complete mess. Tiptoeing through the mass of bodies once more, it was only the familiar sound of Yeujin’s laugh from his left that caught his attention at last. Yeujin appeared to be heavily flirting with a pretty girl right next to him and Martin observed their joyful interaction gleefully, but she soon waved at Yeujin, signaling to him that she was going to rejoin her friends.

_“Poor him,”_ Martin giggled to himself, but smiled encouragingly at Yeujin nonetheless. “Unlucky?”

“Oh well,” Yeujin shrugged. “At least Fabian seems to be having luck.”

“I mean no one’s approached me either,” Martin added nonchalantly.

Now he was _really_ certain the alcohol was taking root. It wasn’t that Yeujin wasn’t pretty normally- the boy was in fact, _very_ pretty. Almost dangerously so. In fact, Yeujin reminded him of Hyukkyu, and the alcohol definitely wasn’t helping.

Martin blinked a few times, almost to reassure himself that he wasn’t hallucinating. The beat of the music wasn’t helping, synching to the growing beat of his heart, and he quickly became aware that Yeujin had been staring at him.

“You’re so pretty,” Martin finally said, blushing when Yeujin giggled at the compliment.

“I guess that makes up for her ditching me,” the boy gleefully nodded.

Minutes later, they were moving together, the lights and colours pleasantly blurry from the alcohol. Martin tried once, twice, to say something to Yeujin, but the blaring music and adrenaline prevented them from having a real conversation. Martin’s attention was solely concentrated on Yeujin’s pointed features, as the world dissolved into a blur around them, and admired how fierce his ruby red hair and impish smile made him look.

He must’ve been _really_ drunk to have thought Yeujin looked fierce.

“Pretty good moves,” Yeujiin finally said, his voice barely cutting through the music.

The Swede started moving his shoulders erratically, switching to some ridiculous dancing and general fooling around. He felt very pleased with himself when he made Yeujin laugh again, and they jumped around like two perfectly drunk teenagers until they couldn’t lift their feet from exhaustion.

When they finally made for the exit, they found Bora laughing alongside a gleeful Seunghoon, who didn’t seem very sure about where up and down were anymore. Fabian was nowhere to be seen, and Martin was quite sure he was probably getting laid as they spoke. Lucky him. A cab ride, some drunk shenanigans and tons of laughter later, they finally arrived home. When they finally arrived at the house, it was the middle of the night and Martin decided that he wanted to play at least one game before going to bed, to which his teammates just jeered. He hugged everyone goodnight, the remaining alcohol making him particularly affectionate, noticing that embracing Yeujin felt so much nicer than it was with the rest of his friends, leaving Martin with tingling skin and a stupid grin on his face.

“Don’t get demoted too hard,” Yeujin winked at him, before grabbing some water to his room.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Martin winked back, realizing that he probably should just get to sleep.

“Oh, and Martin?” Yeujin said again.

Martin spun around, letting his depths meet Yeujin’s once more. “Yeah?”

“Tonight was fun,” the boy grinned, flashing a set of perfect white.

Martin felt stupid at how obvious his blush must be. The boy was too cute.

“Yeah, it was,” he agreed, grinning stupidly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He took one more glance at his phone. To his disappointment, Hyukkyu had not texted him back. Chalking it up to a busy scrim schedule, Martin thought nothing of it, and turned his attention back to the screen of his computer.

Suffice to say, tonight’s adventure was fun, tonight’s league games were _not_.

 

 

_In the next chapter:_

It was probably involuntary, like seeing someone lie down in exaggerated fatigue, but it was cute and unexpected nonetheless.

Martin let his lithe fingers drift into Yeujin’s soft hair. One touch and everything, be it the color or the texture, that _feeling_ came rushing back. But It didn’t sting quite as much this time around.

It caught him by surprise. He hadn’t expected this.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t like it, or that it was uncomfortable… Just surprising.

 


End file.
